FAN MAIL
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: This is a fun little story where everyone in KH gets fan mail and who are the senders of this fan mail? YOU! Yes YOU the one reading this. Details inside in bold letters. DISCONTINUING for now anyway. I'm sorry you awesome people of FF, but I've lost total interest in this.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

* * *

ATTENTION: READ **BOLD** PRINT BELOW PLEASE

Axel was currently in his room lying on his bed stretched out and comfortable. The mail just came today and he was flipping through each envelope.

"Uh.. Fan mail, fan mail, fan mail oh and whats this? Fan mail..." With a sigh of annoyance he threw the letters on the floor.

_Nothing to do... Sometimes I hate vacations..._

The pyromaniac turned on his side and saw all his mail scattered across his floor. It was like the envelopes were screaming at him to be opened.

_Just __opening one couldn't hurt..._**  
**

He got up and picked up the one closest to him. He tore open the envelope and began to read what the letter had said.

_Dear Axel, _

_I WANNA MARRY YOU! OMG YOU'RE SO HOT YOU MAKE FIRE STOP DROP AND ROLL! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!  
_

_PLEASE REPLY OR JUST SAY HI I EVEN GAVE YOU MY ADDRESS IN CASE YOU WANNA STALK ME!  
_

"O...k? It says it's from some girl named Elizabeth who lives in some weird place called California, what kind of place is that? Anyway, I guess she IS right. I am pretty hot aren't I?"

He walked over to his floor mirror and began posing.

"Oh yeah!"

After a few minutes of posing Axel began to read the rest of his fan mail (which took hours) and was now at his desk replying to all those fans of his and all the questions they had.

"Why didn't I think of this before? I bet I could get paid to do this! Oh yes! Hear me now fans! Every letter HAS to be sent with 10 munny or I will NEVER reply! NEVER!"

**NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO SEND ANY CHARACTER IN KINGDOM HEARTS FAN MAIL! WRITE WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ASK OR SAY TO THEM IN A A PM ONLY AND IT WILL GET PUT UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! (of course the chapters will be longer than this one) **

**IDEAS YOU CAN SEND IN;**

** EVERYTHING MUST BE UNDER T RATING.  
**

**TRUTH OR DARES**

**QUESTIONS**

**FAVORITE COLORS, SINGERS, OR CHARACTERS  
**

**OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY**

**PLEASE PM ME!**


	2. Axel, Zexion and Roxas

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN KH AND I WILL ONLY BE TAKING THINGS THROUGH PM NOW**

**Thank you to…. Maiya-chan,ihasakeyblade123 and TheEighthLight! Cookies and cake to everyone who read and reviewed!**

* * *

It was around 11 AM in the Castle That Never Was and just about everybody was getting their lazy butts out of bed.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP SLAM!**

"Ugh… I hate waking up, it's too early…" Mumbled a lazy Axel who had just slammed his alarm clock off. He lazily sat up on his bed with a long stretch and a yawn.

"I wonder what crazy plans the boss man has in store for us today…"

He eventually got up from his bed and did his daily routine of talking to himself in the mirror. He pointed his index finger at his reflection and said,

"Who's the man? I'm the man. Oh yes I am. I'm manlier than-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Who could be knocking at his door at an important time like this?

"Axel," Said a deep voice that obviously belonged to the Superiors, "Your mail is here."

Axel moaned as he saw Xemnas' shadow disappear from the space between his door and the floor.

"I hate mail… But what if its fans telling me how hot I am?" He thought as he opened his door and saw only one letter placed on the floor. He picked it up and went back inside his room shutting the door.

Ripping the envelope open he noticed there were two pieces of paper. He decided to just open and he began to read it aloud to himself.

"_**Dear Axel,**_

_**Did you have any toys growing up that you can't live without? And what is your favorite lolly?**_

_**Your fan,**_

_**Ihasakeyblade123."**_

Axel gave a smirk and said, "Like I'd ever tell you." He took out the other letter from the white envelope and read that out loud too.

"_**Dear Axel, **_

_**I know EXACTLY where you live and if you don't reply to me or ANY of your fans I WILL KILL YOU. Have a nice day! **_

_-__**Elizabeth"**_

Axel's eyes widened. _Who IS this Elizabeth girl anyway? And how would she know if I didn't reply?"_

The pyro's eyes scanned over the letter again and noticed in very fine print at the bottom of the page,

'_**P.S I WILL KNOW IF YOU DON'T REPLY'**_

Axel tossed the letter and ran to his desk and began to reply to ihasakeyblade123.

He began,

_Dear some random person who's a fan of me named ihasakeyblade123,_

_I'm not sure how you even got my address or anything but you must be cool enough to track me down. Just PLEASE don't stalk me that's all I ask. Ok so to answer your questions…_

_I did in fact have a toy that I couldn't live without when I was younger. It's embarrassing to say but it was a Teddy bear but I won't tell you his name. Ok I will it was Mr. Honey Muffin. Of course this was when I was a somebody so it's not like I actually have it anymore. _

Just then Axel's closet door opens magically and Mr. Honey Muffin comes falling out onto the floor.

_I'm not sure if you heard of them but there's this store called 'Ozark Delight Lollipops' they have the GREATEST lolly's ever! My favorite happens to be strawberry banana because of the color. It's like a yellow and red swirl, almost looks like fire. That's all! Oh and don't tell ANYONE about my bear, it can be our little secret._

_Sincerely,_

_Axel The coolest,hottest,greatest,pyro in the entire world and universe._

"Done!" He exclaimed proudly. He then put his letter in an envelope and sealed it.

* * *

Unlike the rest of the members, Zexion doesn't sleep in late. He usually gets up around 8 in the morning. He was currently in his room looking through a book entitled 'BLACKMAIL PHOTOS' and that's when Xemnas knocked on his door.

"Number 6, there's mail for you." His shadow disappeared and Zexion opened his door to find a few envelopes on the floor. He picked them up and went back inside his room.

"Let's see…junk, junk, junk, fan mail, junk, junk and junk." He tossed the letters into a nearby trashcan and opened his book again. He then remembered Axel telling him about the wonders of fan mail and how juicy they are and such. The Schemer tried pushing those thoughts out of his mind but it kept coming back. He wanted to know what that person had written to him. With a sigh he reached back into the trash can and pulled out the fan letter. He hesitated to open it at first and then he slowly tore it open. He unfolded the letter carefully and read it to himself,

"**Dear Zexion,**

You're my favorite member of Organization XIII. I was wondering, do you ever  
use your illusions to mess with people? I want details!  
Your fan,

**Maiya-chan."**

He gave a small smirk and then wondered how this person even got his address. He shrugged that thought off and sat at his neat and organized desk and began replying.

"I guess Axel was right, this isn't bad after all…"

_Dear Maiya-chan,_

_Since you are wondering about my illusions and if I mess with people, I have a few responses. Some of which are pretty amusing. _

_I'm sure you know about Roxas and his obsession with batman. And if you didn't know you do now. Well, as I was saying it was a Saturday night and he was watching the show. It was a scene of batman and the Joker (not that I even care about watching it) _

All of a sudden strange voices we heard and it sounded as if they were saying, "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

_And I noticed how he seemed a little nervous whenever the Joker appeared on screen. He would often jump in his seat when he chuckled or made a strange noise. And that's when I thought of scaring him. _

_When the show was over I snuck into his room while he was asleep and made an illusion of the Joker and woke him up. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my nobody life. He jumped right out of bed and began to scream, as if he was impersonating a battle cry. He then summoned his key blade and started to attack. I will try not to explain what happened during the battle but let's just say he never found out it was me. _

_When I left (I didn't give up if that's what you're thinking) _

The voices could be heard again

_Roxas began to think he was Batman. And now that is still in effect today. Whenever somebody screams or a heartless appears he has a tape recorder and it plays the theme song to the show and he calls over Axel (which he calls Robin) and starts fighting anyone in sight. And that has left several of us injured._

_I hope that was detailed enough. And do not tell Roxas it was me._

_Sincerely,_

_Zexion the Cloaked Schemer_

* * *

Roxas was busy in his room practicing battle moves in his room.

"Take that you Joker!" He exclaimed as he smacked a chair with his key blade.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"You're mail is here Roxas." Xemnas stated then walked away.

"Oh I wonder what I got!" He opened his door excitedly and scooped up a letter and a magazine that was placed in front of his door. He stepped back inside his room and closed the door.

"Sweet! Another addition of Super Hero's weekly!" The cover on the magazine showed Batman and Robin back to back fighting various monsters with the word **KAPOW** in red.

He set the magazine on his bed and opened the letter.

"Xemnas says I shouldn't look at these, but what does he know?"

He unfolded the piece of lined notebook paper and began to read,

"_**Dear Roxas,**_**  
Can I kill you and take your place in the organization?**

**Your fan,**

**TheEighthLight."**

Roxas' eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"It's…the… JOKER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out of his room.

**IN AXEL'S ROOM**

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Who could be pounding on his door now? He sighed and opened his door.

"Roxas? What's wrong? It looks like you just saw Xigbar using the bathroom."

"It's worse!"

"How worse?" Now Axel's look was a more concerned one. What could be worse than that?

Roxas quickly ran into the pyro's room and sat on his bed.

"The joker wants to kill me!"

"The joker? Roxas we've been through this how many times now? He doesn't exist, got it memorized?" he pointed his index finger to his head while saying his famous catch phrase.

"Look!" He outstretched his hand and held out the letter.

Axel took it from him and started to read it.

"Roxas," He said with a small chuckle. "You're getting over worked over fan mail. It's not the joker."

"You mean I'm not gonna die?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, not if you don't reply that is." The pyro gave him back the letter and crossed his arms.

"Ok! I'm gonna reply right now!" Roxas then dashed out of his friends' room and back into his.

"Roxas…What are we going to do with you?" Axel asked himself before closing his door.

Roxas was at his desk replying to this person in a black sharpie.

_**Dear TheEighthLight,**_

_**YOU ARE NOT THE JOKER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE, AXEL TOLD ME YOU AREN'T THE JOKER AND HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT. EVEN IF YOU WERE THE JOKER (WHICH YOU AREN'T) I WOULD DESTROY YOU, FOR I AM BATMAN. **_

_**So to answer your question…. NO YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO KILL ME AND TAKE OVER MY SPOT! But if you want you can kill Xemnas or Vexen or even Saix and you could take their place. BUT NOT ME!**_

_**The one and the only,**_

_**BATMAN**_

"There! That should do it!" He sealed the letter into an envelope and was on his way to put it in the mail box for delivery.

* * *

**END thank you again! If you have anything you'd like to say please PM me ONLY PLEASE :)  
**


	3. Saix And The Key Blade Heroes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KH! A big thanks to**_** Springirth Dale and Maiya-chan for your awesome fan letters! **_

**IN A WORLD CALLED RADIANT GARDEN THAT ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE EXISTING, BUT THAT'S THE FUN OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

Terra, Aqua and Ventus were all walking the stone paved paths of Radiant Garden.

"What should we do today?" Terra inquired as he kicked a rock on the path.

"Hmm maybe train? The more we sit around and do nothing the more out of shape we'll get." Replied Aqua walking beside him.

"Again?" Ventus complained as he was dragging his feet behind the two, "But it's only 8 in the morning!"

"Terra! Aqua! Ventus!" Shouted a man's voice. The trio turned around and saw a man wearing a brown satchel. "You've got mail!"

"Oh yeah! Finally something exciting!" Exclaimed Ventus who immediately perked up a bit.

The man ran up to them and opened his satchel

"Did I get anything good?" Asked an excited Ventus.

The man pulled out an envelope from his satchel and handed it to Terra. "Good day!" He said before taking off.

"It says it's for the three of us." Stated Terra as he began to tear the envelope open.

"Hmm that's strange. I wonder what it's about." Pondered Aqua.

As Terra began to unfold the letter from inside he began to read it,

"_**Dear Terra, Aqua, and Ventus,  
Greetings!  
I hope I'm not disturbing the three of you. If I did, then I apologize.  
I just want to tell you three that you're all very very very VERY awesome and  
epic. I love you guys. You're all awesome!  
Thank you,  
Springirth Dale**_

**P.S. Terra, why are you so strong? Aqua, keep up the good work! Ventus, you're**  
**cute!"**

"Aw that's nice! We haven't gotten fan mail in a long time; I guess nobody remembers us anymore. It's great to be recognized for once." Said Aqua with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm strong because I'm awesome, it says so right there." Stated Terra as he pointed to the words 'You're all awesome'.

After reading the very last part where it read 'Ventus, you're cute!' The said person's cheeks began shading to a beat red.

Aqua laughed off Terra's comment and turned to Ventus,

"Seems like Ventus has an admirer."

"I don't even know the person!" Ventus exclaimed and turned away to hide his blush.

"But you know the name and address." Aqua replied after ruffling his hair making it a mess.

"Doesn't mean I have to reply." Ventus replied as he tried fixing his now messy hair, which failed.

"Sure you do, it conveniently says so on the back of this envelope in conveniently fine print." Terra turned over the envelope in his hand and read the tiny black print at the bottom,

"It says, reply or you will be murdered in your sleep, if you think that's not possible because we don't know where you live then how do you think this letter got sent? WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE."

"Seems legit." Aqua stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I know what we can do,"Began Terra after folding the letter back into the envelope and sticking it in his pocket. "We can reply to this Springirth Dale person."

"Great idea! I'll get some pens and paper! And an envelope!" Said Aqua excitedly. She then ran off to find said items.

"Hey Terra…" Ventus began quietly.

"Yeah Ventus?"

"How should I reply?"

"You could say thanks."

"Oh right… Duh me."

"I got the pens and paper!" Exclaimed Aqua from a distance as she came running at them.

Aqua and Terra took a seat on a nearby wooden bench and Ventus sat on the ground in front of them, each had their own blank sheets of paper with pens.

'_Dear_ _Springirth Dale__**, ' **_Terra began to write,

'_Thank You for the support, it means a lot to me and my friends Aqua and Ventus .And if you're wondering how I get so strong, it's not because I work out or anything. It's because I'm the one mainly doing the work around here (Don't tell Aqua, she'll be mad.)But I will admit I do go to the gym every once in a while. Also a healthy diet works. I won't lie to you I have tried Weight Watchers and that also has helped._

_Thanks again,_

_Terra'_

He folded up his letter and then asked, "All done, what about you guys?"

"Hmm I'm still thinking." Replied Aqua with a tap of her pen to her chin.

_**LET'S TAKE A PEEK AT AQUA'S LETTER SHALL WE?**_

_Dear Springirth Dale,_

_Thank you so much for this fan letter! It means so much. It's nice to be recognized. We often don't get fan mail so this practically made our day! Don't worry about disturbing us, we were bored anyway.__**  
**__It feels like I mostly do all the work around here (don't tell Terra) so it's nice to be encouraged. We love fans like you! So thanks again!_

_Sincerely,_

_Aqua_

"I just finished!" She announced happily as she also folded up her paper."What about you Ventus?"

"Uh, I'm still thinking." He replied.

**NOW LET'S LOOK AT WHAT VENTUS HAS WRITTEN SO FAR**

_Dear Springirth Dale,_

_Thank you._

"Don't take too long, or yours won't be able to get sent in." Terra mentioned as he gave out a small sigh.

"I know, I know." Replied Ventus with an annoyed tone.

Aqua leaned into Terra's ear and whispered, "It's weird to see him act all flustered."

"I'm done." Ventus announced and folded his paper.

"All right, I got an envelope to put them in!"

The three crammed their letters into the envelope and sent it to Springirth Dale's address. I guess Ventus doesn't know how to reply to a letter.

* * *

**IN A HALL IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS  
**

Saix was sorting through his mail to see what was and wasn't junk until he came across a fan letter.

"Fan mail? I never get these." He thought to himself. He looked around him to see if anyone was around.

Nobody.

He began to tear the letter open and read its contents.

'_**Saix,  
I know already how you act with a full moon (cuz you go all crazy and stuff)  
but what happens when there's no moon . . . or a lunar eclipse . . . or when  
you can't see it . . . or on a blue moon . . . or when there's a full moon,  
but you forgot the date and you can't exactly see it . . . or when Kingdom  
Hearts is in the sky and you can't see the whole shape cuz the window's too  
small and you think it's a full moon?**_

**Your not-so-fan (cuz you're mean to Axel),**  
**-Maiya-chan'**

"I knew it; I knew I couldn't have actual fans. Wait a second… How did they know I go crazy when there's a full moon? I should have listened to the Superior. Fan mail is bad business…But at least someone is actually interested in the moon and how it affiliates with me."

With a roll of his eyes Saix tossed the letter behind him and strolled down the hall.

That night screams of horror could be heard throughout the entire castle and Saix was never seen again.

* * *

**END: what happened to Saix? Is it true that he was murdered? Will he be found dead? PM me things ONLY no reviews sorry. Don't worry Maiya-chan your letter will get a response soon!**

**Thanks for reading and PMing It's what keeps this story going! **


	4. The Trio's Letter and Sora's Beating

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KH! If I did KH 3 would've been out along time ago!**

* * *

The wind was blowing a gentle breeze; the waves were slashing onto the shore carrying many seashells and other tiny things with it. It was a normal after noon in Destiny islands for the trio of Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Bethcha I can cream you with my super ultra deluxe moves!" Riku boasted as he Sora and Kairi sat cross legged on the sand circled around and epic checkers game with Riku versus Sora. Kairi just watched because she's a stalker.

"Super ultra deluxe moves? Pfft, wait till I slam you with my MEGA ULTRA DELUXE PLATINUM MEMBERSHIP CARD THAT I GOT FROM THE RESTORATION COMMITTEE! IT EVEN HAS LITTLE YELLOW DELUXE STARS ON IT!" Sora yelled back as he moved his black checker piece diagonally.

"Sora, what does that membership card have to do with anything?" Riku asked giving an 'are-you-kidding-me?' Face.

"I don't know, but its cool looking…" Sora replied as he voice died down to a whisper.

Riku then moved his red checker piece and flew it over Sora's black piece he had just moved and landed it onto the square behind his black piece and then removed Sora's piece from the board.

"Beat that."

"I will." Said Sora confidently. He then placed his fingers around the small circular black piece and thought about his next move.

And thought

And thought

And thought….

And finally Kairi actually said or yelled something…

"WILL YOU JUST HURRY UP?! I COULD'VE GOT A PERM WITH ALL THIS TIME YOU'RE WASTING!"

The two just stared at her dumbfounded. She had never yelled like that before, except the time that Sora stuck gum in her hair. Then there was a dead silence…

"SORA! KAIRI! ROKU!" Yelled an older man's voice. The trio turned their heads around to see a man with a long gray beard carrying a satchel. They stood up to meet him.

"By the way, the name's Riku not Roku, what kind of name is that anyway? Riku sounds SOO much manlier." Riku stated obviously.

The man reached into brown satchel and pulled out an envelope and said simply,

"It's for you."

Riku took it and examined it to see who it was from.

"May I ask why there is a postal system on this island anyway? There wasn't one yesterday or the day before or the day before or the day before or the day before…" Kairi continued for quite some time and nobody bothered to shut her up. The man left with a blink of an eye and nobody seemed to notice.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Sora repeated excitedly as he jumped up and down several times.

"Or the day before that or the day before that or the day before that…" Kairi was still continuing.

"Ok sheesh just calm down." Said Riku before ripping the envelope open. He unfolded it and began reading,

'_**Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi**_**-'**

"IS THERE A COUPON FOR SHOES?!" Kairi interrupted rather randomly and loud.

The two looked at her as if she was crazy, which she was. Riku cleared his throat and re-read the letter.

'**Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi-'**

"HOW MAY I HELP YOU MA'AM?" Kairi asked as she was yelling again.

"Never mind…" Riku said through gritted teeth. He then skipped the greeting and went onto the beginning.

"_**You guys make pretty good friends throughout your adventure, that's why I  
want each of you doing a truth or dare challenge!**_

**Sora: I dare you to dress up as the Joker from Batman, sneak into Roxas's room**  
**and scare him don't ask why.**

**Riku: Tell the truth. Are you Emo or what, man?!**

**Kairi: Who do you think is cuter, Sora, Riku or someone that is on your mind?**

**Please reply as soon as you're done with your challenges.**

_**Your fan, Jan10K."**_

"Oh boy oh boy! Somebody wrote us a letter! This person asked me if I could scare Roxas! Who knew he was afraid of the joker?"

"Or the day before that or the day before that or the day before that or the day before that or the day before that or the day before that…" Yes, Kairi still couldn't be quiet.

**AFTER AN HOUR OF GETTING KAIRI BACK TO REALITY AND MUCH MEDICAL ATTENTION FOR PAPER CUTS THE TRIO FINALLY BEGAN WRITING THEIR REPLIES BACK TO JAN10K.**

"Hmmm…" Sora thought. "How should I reply…?"

The trio was sprawled out on the beach with lined notebooks, crayons, pencils and pens to write with.

Riku began writing,

"**Dear Jan10K,**

**I AM NOT EMO! WHY DO PEOPLE THINK THAT? JUST BECAUSE I LOOK SO DANG GOOD DOESN'T MEAN I AM! I MEAN COME ON SERIOUSLY?"**

Both Kairi and Sora were now staring at Riku; tears were coming out of his eyes soaking the paper below him.

He then added on to his letter,

"**THESE ARE NOT MY TEARS THAT ARE ON THE PAPER, IT JUST HAPPENED TO BE RAINING WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS!**

**The hottest, bestest, most gorgeous guy in the world,**

**RIKU."**

Folded up his letter and grabbed a handy dandy envelope that came out of now where and licked it closed after stuffing in his letter.

**LETS TAKE A LOOK AT KAIRI'S…**

'**Dear Jan10K,**

**Who do I think is cuter? Sora is just well I don't know and Riku is a bit too mature you know? But do you know what I think is cute? These cute shoes I saw at the mall yesterday, they would perfectly match my new sun dress I bought but Sora wouldn't let me get them because he said it was a waist of munny and time. Isn't that rude? Oh, wait I didn't answer the question. I'd have to say Sora is a bit cute though. The way he runs into palm trees because he isn't looking… Haha well there I answered your question.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kairi.**

She did the same as Riku except she closed the envelope with a cheap butterfly sticker.

**NOW WHAT IS SORA WRITING?**

**Dear JanK10,**

**Scare Roxas? I hate even going to The World that Never Was. It's kinda creepy besides it's too much work, so why work so hard? I'm taking it easy this week. I'll get back to you when I do scare him though. Don't worry I'm not going to ask why. Ok, now I am. Why DO you want to scare him anyway?'**

Riku took a peek at Sora's letter and said,

"Sora it's a dare, you HAVE to do it."

"Why?" Sora whined.

"It say's so in conveniently fine print on the back of the envelope or you will die like Saix."

"Oh, makes sense." Sora replied like everything was completely normal.

Just then Sora had disappeared and the reappeared into the world that never was wearing a Joker costume with complete catchphrase button that when pressed, makes a laughing sound exactly like the Jokers. Which IS kind of creepy…

He was in front of Roxas' door and opened it and walked right in. That little guy was curled up in his bed covered up in his blanket and… Sucking his thumb? Sora just ignored that and stood right by his bedside.

He pressed the laughing button on his forearm and Roxas stood straight up on his bed in a batman suit.

"BAHAHAA!"

Roxas had his key blade in hand and looked as angry as ever. Foam was now dripping out of his mouth. He raised his key blade in the air for battle and Sora couldn't move. The costume was too big that he couldn't fight.

**SORA WAS NEVER SEEN AGAIN, BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS, IS THAT THE LETTERS GOT SENT IN BUT RIKU ADDED ONTO SORA'S AND IT SAID;**

'**Sora, will not be able to reply, he hasn't been back in 3 hours. You sent him on a suicide dare there Jan10K.'**

* * *

**END; OF CHAPTA 4!  
**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has viewed, reviewed, PM'd me, favorited and followed. And even those who nagged me to update. :)  
**


	5. Vexen's Death and Demyx's Letter

**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Curse you!" Shouted an angry Vexen. He was now in his lab conducting various experiments with different colored slimy looking substances in test tubes.

"Vexen." Muttered a low monotone voice. It was Lexaeus of course who had just walked through the lab.

"What could you possibly want? I'm busy!" He yelled.

"I can see that, but there seems to be a package for you." Lexaeus replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, it must be my new equipment for my latest experiment." Said Vexen rather happily. He was known to change his moods rather fast, especially when the subject was about Science. "Bring it in Lexaeus."

The taller nobody nodded his head and walked toward the science lab door. He opened it a poked his head out, as if talking to somebody.

Then a struggling Zexion came in carrying a rather large cardboard box with Lexaeus strolling behind. With a huff, number six set the box on the floor.

"Oh, I don't remember ordering a lot; I'm not sure why the box must be that big..." Vexen pondered out loud before opening the box.

As Vexen flipped up the last box flap a person came popping out with arms in the air.

The three stared dumb founded.

In their hands was a note and they handed it over.

Vexen took it, unsure what was inside.

He began reading it out loud.

"**Dear Vict- i mean Vexen,**

**I am going to kill you now.**

**From, **

**TheEighthLight"**

Vexen looked at the person again and then down at the letter and then gasped.

**NOBODY KNEW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, BUT LEXEAUS AND ZEXION MANAGED TO ESCAPE. LEAVING VEXEN DEAD. EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE CELEBRATED AND MADE A STATUE OF THEEIGHTHLIGHT IN HONOR OF KILLING THE OLD FART.**

* * *

"La la la la la…" Sang Demyx as he was skipping to the mailboxes outside the castle. Each member had his and her own mailbox. He passed a total of 8 before reaching his. He opened the small door and reached inside. He pulled out an envelope.

"Oh yay! Mail!" He said excitedly. He tore open the envelope and began reading it right there.

'**Dear Demyx**

**How do you turn Saix into Saix puppy?**

**Do you watch Demyx Time?**

**Are you really a David Bowie fan?**

**Well that's all. Love you Dem.**

**Sincerely, ** ** ;)'**

Demyx then smiled and ran straight for his room.

He was now at his rather messy desk replying in a black sharpie.

**Dear ,**

**Demyx Time? What's that? Is that like a fashion show where everyone is called Demyx? And if I knew how to turn Saix into Saix puppy, the whole world would know. Ok, am I really a David Bowie fan? Well no, not really but a few of his songs are good. Like, 'Ashes to Ashes' and 'Starman.' Other than that, no I don't. AWW I feel loved! Everyone here at the Orgy hates me! They say I'm too lazy and I'm a waist of non-existence! You brought little tears to my eyes now! Thanks times a billion!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Dem Dem :D **

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

** 2 updates in one night! There will be more soon! Sorry if the responses were kinda short... Don't worry if they didn't reply to you in these new chapters, they will soon! **


	6. Saix's Reply and Sora's Beating

**Disclaimer; Me? I SO own kingdom hearts… In my dreams I do anyway… Let me know if I didn't put your letter in yet, I'm sorry if I haven't. Well here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**:SOMEWHERE IN ANOTHER GALAXY WHERE PEOPLE WHO DON'T REPLY TO LETTERS GET SENT:**

"No you won't get me!" Echoed Saix's scream. He was in a dark room, like a dungeon. It was cold, the puppy was placed into a jail cell with nothing to eat or drink.

"Why didn't I reply to Maiya-Chan?" He pouted. He sat in the corner of the cell hugging his knees close to him. Just then he heard footsteps and he crawled to the cell door and gripped the jail bars to look miserable. The person or whoever it was stopped and stood in front of him.

"You will get a second chance Saix." Said a deep man's voice. He was all in black like a shadow, his face wasn't visible.

"Second chance? Oh I would ever be so grateful…" Said Saix as if he was so miserable and he hadn't eaten in years. The man handed him a sheet of lined paper and a pen then walked off.

That Saix had never wrote so fast in his life.

* * *

**PREVIOUS LETTER**

_**Saix,**_

**_I know already how you act with a full moon (cuz you go all crazy and stuff) but what happens when there's no moon . . . or a lunar eclipse . . . or when you can't see it . . . or on a blue moon . . . or when there's a full moon, but you forgot the date and you can't exactly see it . . . or when Kingdom Hearts is in the sky and you can't see the whole shape cuz the window's too small and you think it's a full moon?_**

**_Your not-so-fan (cuz you're mean to Axel),_**  
**_-Maiya-chan_**

* * *

'**Dear Maiya-Chan,**

**How do I act when there is no moon? Well first of all I'm in a jail cell because of you and as of now I can't see the moon and I'm some-what calm. But when there's a lunar eclipse- Wait, why must you know about my moon life? But I do must reply before you get me killed. OK so if there's a lunar eclipse- I really don't believe this is true or anything but Xemnas says I turn into a puppy. It's outrageous! But on a blue moon Xemnas wants me to believe that I turn into a wolf. But I think I'm practically normal. But the strange thing is I don't remember anything. He says I howl at the moon. When there's a full moon I practically go berserk, even if I can't see it or forget it, it just happens no matter what. Same thing with all the other moon types. If I think it's a full moon and it's not, nothing really happens; it's the moons energy that makes me go crazy and such so if it's not there, nothing happens.**

**Yours truly,**

**Saix 'The Lunar Diviner'**

A few minutes after Saix was finished, that same man took the letter and sent it out in the mail and finally let Saix out of jail. He wasn't in the puppy pound any longer.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Asked a confused Sora as he just woke up from a nap. He rubbed the back of his head where it hurt for some strange reason. He looked around and noticed he was still in Roxas' bedroom.

"Oh that's why my head hurts…" He thought out loud remembering the damage Roxas had done to him.

He sat up from the floor and noticed he was still in the Joker's costume.

"Oh crud…" He stated as he struggled to stand on his feet. Roxas wasn't anywhere which was a relief.

"How in Kingdom Hearts to I get back home?" That was his main question, his second one was,

"What time is it anyway?" After his stomach growled. He pulled up the sleeve of his costume and looked at his watch.

"3; 25…Wait a second… What's this?"

There was an unusual shaped button that was bright neon pink in the shape of a tiny star on the frame.

Curiosity got the best of him and he pushed it. Black and purple swirls spat out of the watch and consumed Sora. He then disappeared and reappeared back on Destiny Islands.

"That's convenient." He stated. He looked around to see if his two friends were around.

"Sora!" Yelled a voice that resembled Kairi's. Sora spun around to face her; she had a white envelope in her hand as she ran towards him.

"Kairi! It's great to see you!" Yelled the Key blade master.

She finally caught up to him and was now standing right in front of him,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, here's a letter." She said plainly and shoved the letter at him.

"That's all I get after I've been gone for three months?"

"Yeah, and a slap in the face." She then slapped him on the cheek roughly, "That's for not letting me get those shoes!" She turned on her heel and walked off with her head held high.

Sora just shrugged and tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter and he unfolded it and read it to himself

'_**Dear Sora,**_

**_You know Sora? I've been wondering if you have meet with Vanitas. I think you_**  
**_two would make wonderful twins! So... Go and search for him now! Then tell_**  
**_me your opinion next._**

**_Sincerely Yue Asuka_**

**_P.S: make sure you reply or I will curse you to death ^=^'_**

"How am I supposed to see Vanitas anyway?" Sora asked himself. Then he remembered what happened the last time he had to go somewhere.

"Why is it that I always have to be the one to go to different worlds?" And with that he suddenly disappeared.

**BACK IN TIME IN RADIANT GARDEN**

"Vanitas...Vanitas…Vanitas…" Sora pondered out loud looking at all the strangers faces around him, which none belonged to Vanitas.

He had been told before that Vanitas was a very evil man and resembled Sora except Vanitas had black spiky hair and ember glowing eyes. Finally after a few minutes of searching he had found the guy he had been searching for, Vanitas was attacking a tree with a stick for some strange reason…

"Hey Vanitas!" Sora greeted casually as he walked up behind him.

The guy turned around and summoned his key blade and held it high into the air, ready for battle.

"Uh oh."

After a few poundings from Vanitas, Sora magically appeared back in Destiny Islands with bruises and cuts everywhere. Then, after the much needed medical attention he was replying to this Yue.

**Dear Yue,**

**I am very pleased to announce that you have gotten me injured. (Please note my sarcasm) And why would you think that we would make great twins? He's evil as peas in my potatoes! I hate it when my food touches my other food, it's just so… Evil but anyway, he beat me up real bad. If he was nicer, like SUPER nicer I think we could make great brothers too.**

**Sincerely,**

**SORA THE KEY BLADE MASTER**

He limped to the mailbox and sent it out.

* * *

**END; Thanks for the PM's guys! Free cookies, cake, brownies, cupcakes, and bananas to all! **


End file.
